


Life of Sunshines and Flowers

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, alternative universe, happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mummies, curses, undead armies and still you find me popping my old man joints to be the thing that warrants that look."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of Sunshines and Flowers

Jonathan stirs, sleepily chasing the weight and warmth of the hand stroking at the side of his head. "Good morning." He hums, shuffling closer.

"Good morning, my love." Jonathan smiles at the voice, feeling the rumble against his cheek.

"You're usually gone by the time I wake. Is everything all right?" He asks, opening his eyes to peer at the other man.

Ardeth is propped up against the pillow, a small smile on his lips as he shrugs. The lightening of the sky is starting to illuminate the interiors of the tent. Sounds of life starting to pick up around the camp, the call for prayer, the voices of Ardeth's people growing one by one.

"I feel as though I have been neglecting you." Ardeth says, the tendrils sadness weaving into the undercurrent of his voice, running his index finger over the ridge of Jonathan's brow. "I'm sorry."

Jonathan laughs, reaching over, slipping his hand under the soft linen shirt Ardeth wore to bed last night.

"I knew the responsibilities you have to bear even before I knew I loved you, Ardeth Bay. You putting your people first comes as no surprise to me. You don't have to worry about me, you know?" Stretching his legs out, curling his toes, he chuckles at the look that Ardeth throws his way when he pops his toes. "Mummies, curses, undead armies and still you find me popping my old man joints to be the thing that warrants that look." Jonathan pushes himself away, grabbing his coat as he sits up. "Breakfast?"

"Whatever you're having." Ardeth smiles, sitting up as well.

Jonathan makes a quick trip to Aishah's tent to see if she's done with the baking, to Yusuf's for the dried meats and fruits, and to the blacksmith to see if he's finished with Ardeth's buckles.

"Mr Carnahan! Mr Carnahan!" He turns to see the camp's children running to him, abandoning their breakfasts. "Look see!"

They brandish their alphabet books above their heads like trophies, faces beaming in the light of the early sun. Their parents only shake their head fondly, going back to their chores when they have had their fill of watching their children interact with the newest member of the camp.

"Very good!" He laughs, ruffling the children's heads. "Now, run along you lot. Have your breakfasts, yes?"

The children scamper off to their families and Jonathan hums as he makes his way back to their tent just as he catches sight of Ardeth's second in command leaving.

"I just saw... Is something the matter?" Jonathan asks ask he pushes away the front flaps. Shrugging off his coat, he sets his bag by the pole, turning to Ardeth still on the bed. "I thought you didn't have to meet the other commanders until next week?"

"Nothing's the matter, my love." Ardeth holds out his hand, beckoning Jonathan to him. 

Jonathan smirks, tilting his head. "I have to get the fire going if you want any hope of a breakfast before noon." He says, rolling up his sleeves. He cleans his hand at the pitcher when he hears the soft rustling of cloth against cloth from behind him.

"You've changed, Jonathan Carnahan." Ardeth says, embracing him from behind. Pressing Jonathan's back against his chest, Ardeth tucks his face into the crook of his neck. 

"It''s a good thing, I hope?" Jonathan whispers, relaxing into the body behind his.

Ardeth purrs, low like the thunders that roll over the desert. "It is a beautiful thing. I never thought I could enjoy watching someone teach the children this much."

"Not even Madame Iskandar?"

"Not even her." Ardeth laughs.

Jonathan smiles, ducking his head. Rubbing his hands together, he pauses when he accidentally scratches at the henna on the back of his hand. "I should get myself re-inked."

"I could do that for you." Ardeth says, taking them in his. "Draw the sigils and marks of my house?"

"You'd be too busy to waste your time with things like that." Arching over to place a kiss on the side of Ardeth's face, he hums. "I can't get one of the ladies to do it for me."

Turning away, he goes to the fire pit, only to have Ardeth stall him once more. "I'm starting to think you don't want breakfast."

"My second in command has kindly informed me that I have nothing pressing to attend to today. And that whatever needs handling, they can do it for me."

Jonathan watches him carefully, keeping his hopes tightly bound. "Are you sure?" He manages.

Ardeth nods, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. "I want to spend the day with my beloved." Ardeth wraps his arms around him. "I want to take him to the oasis I told him about and spoil him senseless."

"Spoil him senseless?" Jonathan leaning into him. "As if I'm not already being spoilt rotten."

"I have to be accountable to my sister in law when she visits next month."

Jonathan pushes himself away in shock, eyes wide with unbridled happiness. "Why haven't you told me?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise. They weren't supposed to join us for another season, what with Alex and school. But I think Rick is a little stir crazy without anything proper to shoot at. Forgive me for this deceit." Ardeth presses his lips to Jonathan's brow. "Besides, I think she misses her brother."

"It's the first time we've been apart this long, and for this far." Jonathan admits softly. "It's... I."

Ardeth cups his cheek, leaning in for a kiss. "Now, about that oasis?"

Jonathan laughs wetly, turning his head away. "About that oasis. Shall I make another trip for provisions then?"

"It's already been taken care of." Ardeth assures him. Running his hand through Jonathan's hair, he smiles. "Get dressed. We leave with the patrol change."

Jonathan nods, happy. Nothing can take away the warmth he feels blooming in his chest.


End file.
